


Those who have resisted depravity

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [3]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Those who have resisted depravity

Rorschach had sometimes wished for a cleansing fire, something to sweep away the thieves and whores and gluttons and evil that plagued the streets. He had done as much as he could to stomp out the seething underbelly of the city, to wash the stink and grime of the unwashed and unsalvageable from the world. No matter what he did, the stain persisted and worse, he felt sometimes the sin soaking into his veins, burning there, irreducible, irredeemable, as he gazed at the back of Dan's neck and turned away.


End file.
